The Memories
by The-Slytherin-Durmstrang-Girl
Summary: Lucas Longbottom has always been told Bellatrix Lestrange was born evil. But when he finds a package containing a memory or two, he begins to question whether people are born evil, or if they have to result to it.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: Nope, I don't own it. But I like to say I do.**_

* * *

_

_"Who was Bellatrix Lestrange?"_

_"Evil. Pure Evil. She didnt care about anything but deatheaters, and that was probably the way it always was."_

Lucas Longbottom remembered those words vividly in his mind. He had asked an innocent question, and his father told him the truth. He knew of what had happened to his grandparents, and he knew that Bellatrix Lestrange was the cause. The thought of her being anything but evil had never crossed his mind. Until the package came.

The package consisted of a small, worn black notebook, and a dozen or so tiny glass bottles. he recognized them as memories, but to who? The package had no marking as to who it was from, or a note of any kind of any kind of explanation. Lucas opened the worn cover of the notebook, and there in the upper left hand corner, was the name Bellatrix Black.

* * *

**Reviews make me update, and happy, and make my life less suckish. Plus you will get a virtural hug from Tom Felton.**


	2. Smack

**Disclamer: Nope, not mine. Its so sad**

* * *

_I need a room where I can see memories  
I need a room where I can see memories  
I need a room where I can see memories_

Lucas focused clearly on that sentence while he walked down the 7th floor corridor. He was one of the very few students who knew about the room of requirement, given the fact that his father had used it all of his last year at Hogwarts. It was just approaching dawn as the last timid stars dissapeard to reveal a pale pink sky. Lucas had gotten up this early for a reason, what would people think if Lucas Longbottom, the shy well-hearted gryffiondor, was looking at the memories of the most infamous deatheater in history? The very one that was the reason for his fathers scarred past. He didnt know, all he knew was that he was intrigued beyond recogniton. It seemed that most exciting things had died down after the war, and this was a chance for a piece of that, and a dash of redemption, for this was Bellatrix Lestrange he was talking about.

The walls of the corridor began to morph into a hidden door. Lucas opened it and walked into a small, dimly lit room. The center contained a small glowing basin atop a simple wooden stand. He grabbed the earliest labled bottle out of his pocket.

This is it, he thought. Well, here goes nothing. He poured the contents into the penisieve and dived in.

_April 31st, 1955_

_The empty corridors of the large manor were empty, as shirll and pained screams rang out one after another, followed by a stream of cries and wails of a newborn. They all came out of the largest room down the everlasting hall._

_"What shall the childs name be, mam?" The midwife asked._

_"Narcissa" said the mother. The baby had big blue eyes and pale blonde hair, an almost spitting image of the woman holding her._

_"Yes, Narcissa Asteria Black. A perfect combination of the Rosier and Black family" The father spoke_

_"Don't they know thats a pet name of narcissistic?" a small voice whispered, but still echoing in the large room._

_"Cygnus, what was that?" the mother asked_

_"I have an idea, Druella" he spat. Cygnus walked over to the grand wardrobe and yanked the door open, pushing the clothes back and pulling on the arm of a small pale girl with curly black hair._

_" What the devil are you doing in here?" He smacked the girl._

_"I... I wa..s"_

_"Stop your damn stuttering, Bellatrix. I told you to stay away, now your ruining this day. Why couldn't you follow orders like Andromeda?_

_Bellatrix stood still, tears welling in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away to reveal clear, midnight black eyes. " I..I undersstand sir, but Andwomeda wa..was sleeping." she said in a quiet voice_

_" I dont care." He smacked her again. "Out"_

_She ran out of the room as Cygnus slammed the door. Narcissa was crying now, and Druella remained silent. "Well, lets just celebrate our beautiful new daughter, she'll make up for that one." spoke Druella_

_"We can only hope so." Cygnus replied_

_They both made Narcissa stop crying as they held her in their arms. The midwife left the couple to be with their child, and shut the door. The hallways were now silent except for very faint sobs heard from a small bedroom upstairs. The image started to swirl and blur, as Lucas pulled out of the memory_

_/_

Whoa, thought Lucas, still hearing the smacks ringing in his ears. He grabbed his belongings and quickly left the room, thoughts swirling around in his head like the memory in the basin. His parents would never do that to him. No, he said to himself, every kid gets punished, this no different. This is still Bellatrix, the evil lunatic. Right?

* * *

**Review? Maybe? Please? I still have that Tom Felton hug for you all.**


	3. Who to hate

**Disclamer: No, I'm not good ol' Jo!**

* * *

Albus Severus quietly read Quidditch through the ages at the Slytherin table, while sipping pumpkin juice. _Ahhhh, he thought, the sun is shining, what a nice daaa..._

"Al, wheres Scorpius?" Lucas said urgently, panting as if he had run to the table at top speed.

"Scorpius Malfoy?" Al questioned, a smug look on his face.

"Whaa...Ye-Yes! Who else? Do YOU know anyone else named Scorpius? I. Think. Not!"

"Jeez, calm down. Where do you think he is? Hes been in the library all week studying so he can beat Rose at that Potions test."

"Well, Scorpius has a knack for potions but Rose is really smar...Theres no time for this! Bye!" Lucas ran off to the library.

"Wait!" Albus called. " Do I get a thank you?" Lucas walked back.

"Nah" He ran back towards the library.

/

Lucas ran to the library and stopped. He didnt really come to the library that often, where was he supposed to look? This library was pretty big. Why were so many people here? He much preffered studying in the Gryffiondor common room. It was comfier. Now all he had to was find a little blonde kid wearing green. He looked around the corner and found him.

"Scorpius." He whispered.  
_No answer_

_"_Yo, Scor."  
_No answer_

_"_Slytherin..Guy." He said a little louder.  
_No answer_

_"_Little blonde kid." He said, irritated.  
_No answer_

"OI, MALFOY." He yelled, getting looks. Scorpius turned around.

"Shhhhh, whats your problem? Don't you know not to yell in a library?" Scorpius said in a harsh, hushed voice. He then softened his expression. "What is it?" He asked.

"You know your great aunt, Bellatrix?" He asked softly

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" He asked, looking the same as Al.

"Yes! Yes, Bellatrix Lestrange! Gosh, who else?"

" Just checking, what about her?"

"Do you know anything about her childhood?"

"No. My dad refuses to talk about any of that stuff, as does my grandma. All they say is that she was a souless lunatic who only cared about the Dark lord. Im surprised your even talking about her, I wouldve thought you'd been told the same thing."

"I was. I am. But, did you or anyone you know send me a package lately?"

"No, was I supposed to? Cuz I thought your birthday is in April." Scorpius said, confused.

"It is, just, nevermind. I have to go now." Lucas ran out of the Library and up many flights of stairs. His feelings went from love to hate to nausea to absolute pure hatred to confusion. If it wasnt Scorpius and his lot, who else could've sent the package? Who else _would've_ sent the package? Who else wanted to show another side to Bellatrix Lestrange? He reached the 7th floor and thought the sentence he had thought all too clearly yesterday. He ran in and looked at the basin, panting and drenched with sweat. He pulled out the tiny glass bottle, and dived into the all too farmiliar sweat.

_December 25th, 1959_

_The swirls cleared to reveal a slightly dingy, muggle street. All was quiet until a loud crack echoed and a family of five was visible. The houses began to move to reveal another house in between 11 and 13. The family walked toward the house, although everyone else seemed oblivious to the fact that any change had occured at all. The family knocked, and began to speak to the oldest girl before entering the house._

_"Bellatrix, do you know what I expect of you on this visit?" Cygnus looked the girl in the eye._

_"Ye-Yes sir." He smacked her as her curly hair billowed in the harsh winds._

_"Well, what is that?" He asked._

_"I mmust congratulate Aunt Walburga on having a b-boy, and not talk nor c-cause trouble during the entire v, she cleared her throat, visit." She spoke as if she was nervous, but had a stone hard expression on her face."_

_"Good." Cygnus smacked her again, her expression not changing. The door opened to reveal a heavily pregnant woman with strong, prominent features and long, silky black hair._

_"Cygnus, Druella." She spoke in an arrogant tone. " Come in, and happy christmas._

_"Happy Christmas Aunt Walburga." chorused the three young girls. The family entered to a dark house, green and black decoration everywhere. The family settled in the drawing room and talked while Aunt Walburga finished dinner. The family, joined with many purebloods, ate a long, ebony table. The rest left and left just the family and the pregnant couple to sit in the tapestry room. The 2 youngest girls stared at the tapestry while the adults talked, young Bellatrix sat and said nothing._

_"What are you naming the child ,Walburga?" Druella asked_

_"Sirius. Sirius Orion Black." She stated arrogantly, boasting._

_"Excellent." Cygnus said with a hiss._

_"Did you kknow that Sirius is the Dog Star?" Bellatrix said, a tone of arrogance cooed in her voice._

_"Yes, I did, thats why we picked the name you insufferable little twit." Bellatrix glared at the woman, an angry glint in her, and almost as soom as the woman had spoke the sentence, she was thrown against the wall, almost hitting Andromeda and Narcissa. Bellatrix knew she had made a mistake, and started to brace herself for it._

_"Narcissa, are you alright?" Druella said, ignoring her other daughters while Walburga looked shocked at Bellatrix. Cygnus stared, almost as shocked and confused as his sister._

_"Magic. You just did magic." Cygnus said._

_" I know, sorry ffather."_

_"Youd better be. How dare you use magic on an elder?" He smacked her over and over." Dont make me use the cruciatus curse on you, mybe it'll teach you something. Smack. Smack. Smack._

_/_

Lucas looked completley ill. He ran out and continued too as long as he could.

"Whats wrong, mate?" James Potter asked, catching up with him.

" I hate him" was all he could mutter, as he fell and vomited. " I hate...I dont know."

* * *

**Review? Maybe? And also, if you don't want Al to be in Slytherin, write your own story!(and, if it bothers you mollyollyoxenfree, you can pretend it says gryffiondor :) You get special permission.)**


End file.
